Purity
by Pthalo Blue
Summary: The Last Apprentice: Tom is outraged that the Spook refuses to let him help while on a hunt for a dangerous and rare witch. But when Tom goes against the wishes of his Master, things go sour very quickly.


A/N: This is based off the book series, "The Wardstone Chronicles/ The Last Apprentice by Joseph Delaney. You might want to read those first or else everything done in this fic will make no sense.

()

As the battle raged on, my confidence in using my silver chain lessen. Alice dodged and jumped at every flick, at every throw of my chain. None of my repeated movements even came near her- she was just too fast!

"Boy, if you can't even hit a girl standing in front of you, how do you expect to hit a live witch?" The Spook said. He was sitting on a tree stump, quietly observing as I failed.

I felt irritated that he implied this was easy, but I knew he had a point. If I can't even hit Alice, who did nothing but dodge, how can I expect to hit a moving, attacking target?

"C'mon Tom!" Alice mocked, shaking her head so her dark locks danced. "You can do better than this!"

I decided to try something different. I raised my left hand as if I was going to throw the chain again. At the last second, instead, I threw my rowan staff at her.

Alice dodged the rowan wood staff as I knew she would. Taking the lag second it took her to dodge, I ran forward, throwing out my chain.

It flew perfectly. It arched just like I was taught and-

Alice was faster. She twisted in such a way I didn't think possible, ran underneath the flying chain and went straight for me. She tackled me to the ground, pinning my arms down. Without my chain, without my staff and without my arms to throw the salt and iron, had this been a real battle, I would be dead already.

"Well…that's that," The Spook stood from the stump. "Pray the witches you'll fight boy are slow and blind." He then turned and went inside the house. This was a sign that training was over and now it was time for dinner.

Alice still sat on top of me.

"Alice…you can get off now," I said to her.

She looks beautiful when she smiles. But she wasn't smiling, she was laughing. At me. "No," She whispered. "I caught you. I have the right to do anything I want to you…"

Usually I would've played along, say some witty remark, but I was too upset. "Get off," I mumbled, pushing her off me.

She glared at me. "There's no need to be mean about it. I was just having fun."

"I know," I said, rubbing my sore shoulder as I got up. "I know. But the Spook's right. I'm too slow. If I don't get better soon…"

"You _are _getting better," Alice said. "That feint you did back there? I wasn't expecting that."

"You still dodged it," I said sourly as I picked up my silver chain and tucking it in my cloak.

"You're getting better. Trust me," She tugged on my arm. "Let's go inside. I'm starving!"

As irritated as I was with myself, the thought of a hot meal brightened me. I was hungry. Once inside, I could smell hotpot wafting from the kitchen. The Spook was already at the table, digging into his own bowl. Alice, bless her, had already poured me a bowl and was slicing bread for all of us to share.

And just as I was about to sit down and eat, outside, the bell rang.

I gave an internal groan. That meant only one thing: Spook business.

The Spook pushed his bowl away, barely half eaten. "Come boy," He grabbed his staff and cloak from the door. "Let's see what this is all about."

I knew fighting the dark was best on an empty stomach but it didn't mean I had to like it. Alice was already getting up from her seat to follow when I said, "No Alice, stay here. At least someone should enjoy this meal."

When she still didn't look satisfied, I said to her, "I'll be fine. I'm with the Spook."

I grabbed my staff, my chain and my cloak and ran outside. The Spook was waiting for me.

Only my stomach growling loudly, I followed my Master through the twilight up to the spot of the bell. I was silently cursing both the dark and the person ringing the bell for interrupting my dinner.

The ringer was a man. He looked almost as old as Pa, but I could see he was much younger than that. When he saw us coming up the hill, he frowned. "You're the Spook?"

My Master retorted, "Who else would come?"

"I am Allen Fisher. There is something down by the swamp I think you should see."

"A water witch?"

"No," Fisher shook his head glumly. "A body."

The swamp Fisher spoke of was about a few miles out of Chipenden's borders. In silence we followed him, the only source of light being the moon and the lantern the Spook carried. As we got closer to our destination, I could see a crowd of people standing around near the water's edge.

Everyone cleared as we got closer. Laying half in, half out of the water was a dead body.

I took in a hiss of breath. The body was that of a boy, almost the same age like me. I only knew he was my age because of the height and the clothes he wore. But the face…the boy's head was thrown back, his mouth wide open in a silent scream. His eyes were shrunken in, his cheeks hollow. It looked as if someone had sucked him dry of moisture.

"We don't know who he is," Fisher said with sad eyes. "We only know this wasn't done by a human."

The Spook, without fear, got closer. I was a little angry that nobody here even bothered to try to pull the boy from the swamp. I knew they were scared but surely their respect for the dead should override that.

My Master's eyes narrowed as he looked over the body, his fingers touching the sunken flesh of the cheek. He then turned to the others who were watching warily. "May we have some privacy? I'll call for you."

I knew my Master only dismissed the others because he was about to reveal something gruesome. I wondered if I could handle it.

The men were more than edger to leave. Once gone, the Spook grabbed the boy's shirt and hauled his body out of the swamp. I expected for the boy's lower half to be gone, eaten probably. The body was intact.

"Come closer," The Spook ordered. "What do you see?"

He shined the lantern on the body. I didn't know what I was looking for. The light then shined over the boy's legs and I could see what the Spook indicated.

The boy's crotch had been ripped out.

It wasn't a terribly horrible sight. I've seen worse. But the idea that someone had _eaten _his neither regions was… "Who could've done this?" I ask the Spook, still kneeling over the body. "A ripper?"

What he said next was something completely unexpected. "Are a virgin?"

I gaped at his question. Did I hear him right? "What?"

The Spook stood and those harsh green eyes bore into me. He says it again, quite seriously. "Are you a virgin?"

When I didn't answer as fast to his liking, he snapped, "Answer me!"

"Yes!" I jumped, my face turning red. "Though I have no idea what this has to do-"

"You never been with the girl?" He meant Alice.

"No!"

He stared at me like he couldn't decide if I was lying or not. He then nodded. "Alright. I believe you. But I wish you weren't one."

_What? _"Why?"

"The witch who did this," He motioned to the body. "Is known as a salacious witch. She goes only after virgins. That puts _you _in danger."

My face was still red and getting hotter by the minute. "Why? I thought that only mattered to girls-"

"It's true that monsters and men value the purity of a female far more than a male. But the fact of the matter is this witch only wants purity of men. If she catches you, she'll suck you dry of all nutrients until you become a mummy like this poor lad is."

"But why is she called a _salacious _witch?"

Now it was the Spook's turn to go red. Almost angrily, he said to me, "Go back to the house and look in the books. I'll stay here to return the body."

"What if the witch attacks?"

"She won't," The Spook closed the eyes on the dead boy. "She has drunk her fill. She won't attack for another two or three days. Go."

I didn't want to leave. Yes, it might be dangerous for me but this was my job! It shouldn't matter if I was a virgin or not!

I really should be grateful, the thought of my Master worried for me (and I can still eat dinner!) I was too angry to feel the hunger in my stomach. I felt as if I was robbed.

I walked past the men who stood waiting. I told them they could come to collect the body.

I got to the house and was greeted by Alice. "Tom! I didn't expect you back so early. Did you take care of the witch?"

"No," I said bitterly, throwing off my cloak. "The Spook ordered me to research. It seems I'm too frail for this one."

"Do you want some hotpot before going upstairs?"

I shook my head. I didn't have an appetite anymore.

Ink and quill in hand, I flip the book cleverly titled _Witches _open. Unfortunately, the book was not in alphabetic order. Still angry, I aimlessly flip page after page, as if my random spots would suddenly show the needed information.

_Salacious Witch_

I pause. I can't believe that actually happened. Dipping the quill in ink, I read to write:

_Salacious witch. Lust demon. Whore dog. Eater of man. Although rare, the salacious witch is known to have the most names. People who have seen the witch describe her as a horrifying beauty. One half of her body is that of a young beautiful woman. While the other half is a rotting corpse. _

_The salacious witch preys only on pure males- virgins. The witch uses her young body to lure young men to their doom. Once in her grasp, the witch then paralyzes the male with fear by showing him her rotting body. Once the male is unable to move, she proceeds to _eat _him. Survivors of the salacious witch calls this act, 'the world's worst pleasure.' Victims are found dead, their fluids sucked out and their crotches eaten._

"Salacious witch? I think Bony once told me about them."

I jumped. "Alice!" I squeaked, my face burning. "Wha-?"

"Very rare they are," Alice nodded, reading the text over my shoulder. "So rare that Bony didn't even bother to tell me about them beyond that. Why are you reading about them? Is it a salacious witch you're fighting?"

I turn my back to her, hanging over the book so she won't read the rest. "Yes. The Spook told me to do research because she won't be back for another two days or so."

"Why are you blocking my view? Let me see…"

The girl began dancing around me, trying to catch a glance at the book. Her arm struck out, grabbing the book. I can't believe how fast she is!

"Hmmm…" She muttered, reading it over, still easily dodging my arms. "Doesn't tell you how to kill her. Perhaps it's the same way with other witches. Why are you upset Tom? Are you afraid because you're a _virgin?"_

I snatch the book out of her hands. She let me.

"No," I hiss. "But the Spook is. Thinks something bad is going happen to me."

"Something might."

"It's my _job _Alice! I can't run away from every ghoul and witch just because there's a little danger. What's the point of being a Spook's apprentice if I can't even bother to help?"

Every night the Spook went out to hunt. Every night, he left me behind. His said it was because I was to protect the other young boys in Chipenden. This made me angry. He could at least have the gall to tell me the truth!

On the fourth night, the Spook left the house once again without me. I waited about twenty minutes after his departure. Then I grabbed my cloak, stuffed my pockets full of salt and iron, grabbed my staff and my silver chain. I was almost out the door when Alice stopped me. "Where are you going?" She demanded.

"To help my master," I said, pushing aside.

"Tom, stop. This is too dangerous for you."

"I'm not going to hide away forever because something is too dangerous."

"Then I'm coming with you," She declared, grabbing her own cloak.

I twisted around. "No, you're not. I can handle this."

"Yes, I am. And nothing you say or do is going to stop me Tom. So you might as well give up."

I knew she cared for my well being. Heck, if the tables were turned, I too would be upset. But if Alice was to come with me, then it felt like I can handle nothing on my own. I would be a failure. I can't do that.

"Don't let Alice leave the house!" I cried out high above me. I have no control of the boggart, so I wasn't sure if he would listen to me.

Amazingly, the boggart did. Before Alice could able to take one step out of the house, the front door violently slammed on her, locking her in. She began banging. "Tom? Tom! Let me out! You stupid boggart! Tom! Tom!"

My master didn't tell me where he was going, but I had a pretty good idea. Since the boy's body was found near the swamp, then that's the place the Spook was likely to be.

In my action to keep Alice from following me, I had neglected to grab a lantern. Once out of the town's borders and away from all lights, I slowed my walk. I was perhaps no more than half a mile out.

I sighed. Really, I shouldn't have done that to Alice. I shouldn't have commanded the boggart as if he was my pet. And I shouldn't have disobeyed the Spook's orders. I have to remember that he is the one with all the experience. If he says it's too dangerous for me, then perhaps it _is _too dangerous for me.

I turned on my heel to walk back to the house and apologize to Alice. I only took a few steps when I suddenly heard giggling.

I twisted around, holding out my staff in a defensive position. I saw nothing.

The giggle came back, echoing softly all around me. I couldn't pinpoint the source.

"A spook's apprentice," A woman's voice rang through. "My, my, my…what a handsome boy."

I felt a hand grip around my ankle. I gave out a half strangled yell when the witch suddenly pulled me down. My staff flew out of my hand, landing too far away for me to grab. I landed on the ground with a soft 'fwump.'

The witch was on top of me before I knew it. I kicked, hoping to delay her as I try to grab my silver chain out of my pocket. Dark hands clamored over mine, pushing and shoving till my arms were held down.

A gasp escapes my throat as a dark face enters my vision.

The book was right. On the witch's left side, was that of a beautiful woman. Long golden hair blew softly over her pale white skin. She had full red lips and a striking blue eye that couldn't physically be.

But on her _right… _As if someone had cut down the middle…where her luscious lips ended, blacken tight skin began. Her golden hair was gone on the right side, only showing that of a pus covered skull and skin peeling off of it. She had no eyeball, only that of a sunken socket.

The sight of her incomparable beauty and her nightmarish visage stole my breath. The witch grinned, showing off her pearly whites and decaying bone. "Perfect," She said, releasing her hold on me. I could not move my arms. The look of her paralyzed me. "Just where I want you."

She kissed me.

The horrified scream is unable to escape my mouth. I could only squeeze my eyes shut as she forced my mouth open. Her tongue enters, probing, touching, licking. She pulls back, burying her face into my neck.

My heart is thumping loudly in my chest. My mind was screaming, my fingers twitching, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move. I could feel my cheeks burn with heat as I felt the witch's mouth biting, sucking hard on my neck. The smell of sweet perfume and rotting flesh reaches my nose and I gag.

I feel her hands on the edges of my trousers. I wanted to cry out, to tell her to stop but I couldn't open my mouth other than to breathe. In moments she has undone my belt and pulls down my trousers to my knees. She cups me.

I close my eyes as I hear her say, "C'mon…rise for me boy." One of her hands I feel is soft and inviting, while her other feels sharp and dry. She strokes me, grips me, tickles me, leaving me breathless and almost near tears. "Yessssssss…" She hisses when she gains the reaction she wanted.

She was going to eat me. She was going to suck me dry, leaving me like a husk like that poor boy in the swamp. My heart beats louder, faster, in panic and fear.

Without hesitation, her mouth is on me. Sucking, licking, nipping. Pleasure explodes through me, as well as utter revulsion and the urge to pull away and run. I could see her head, beautiful and black, bobbing up and down as she eats.

I empty myself into her mouth but she doesn't stop. She continues sucking, long after I am drained. Soon the pleasure of it all drifts away, leaving nothing but pain.

At first it is subtle; nothing more than an annoying sting. The witch sucks harder, faster, and soon I find my mouth opening wide, screaming wordlessly for her to stop. Nothing comes out, not even a moan. I was going to be just like that boy. She's going to suck me dry then rip out my crotch and eat it.

Tears stream down my face as the pain steadily increases. And just at the point where I thought I was going to pass out, a wooden staff swings out of nowhere.

The witch gives out a painful horrified scream as it connects with her head. She releases me, scrambling away.

The Spook's face comes into my field of vision. He steps over me, swinging his staff expertly. The witch reached out for me, lust and hunger in her eyes when the staff smashes against her face again. She screams and sensing the turn of the battle, takes a dramatic jump and dives into the swamp. The water and mud ripple harshly, distorting the moon's reflection upon it.

There is silence.

The Spook stares over at the swamp for a few more long moments, his hands on his staff, ready to swing at a moment's notice. Once he was satisfied the witch wasn't going to attack again, he looked at me.

Now that the witch was gone, I could feel the paralysis slowly fading away. I could move my fingers, my toes, and resemble a few words from my slack jaw. But I didn't feel like speaking.

I was shaking. I was still crying. My trousers were still down, my lower body still exposed. I had no strength to cover myself.

There was pity in Mr. Gregory's eyes. He looked me over and almost grimaced.

"I'm sorry…" I sobbed, wishing he just look away.

He shook his head. He bent down, took off his cloak and placed it over me. "Wasn't your fault," He muttered, sitting me up.

I shook my head. I couldn't agree with him.

It was perhaps another ten minutes for the paralysis to wear off completely. The Spook then helped me to my feet. He averted his eyes so I can pull up my trousers. When I tried to give his cloak back, he simply shook his head. For this I was grateful. It was cold, the cloak was dark and when I pulled the hood up, I was relieved to cover my face.

We walked back to house in silence. Once the door opened, Alice jumped for me.

She grabbed me, practically pinned me to the wall and hissed out, "How dare you leave me behind Tom! I can't believe-" She suddenly paused, her nose twitching. "Why do you smell so funny?"

My chest tightened as did her grip on my arms. Her eyes narrowed at me, accusingly, angry.

Mr. Gregory saved me twice this night. He grabbed Alice and pulled her away from me. "Thomas," He addressed me, not letting go of Alice. "Go upstairs and clean yourself up. I'll explain to the girl what has happened."

It was embarrassing to think about, but I was grateful that he will be the one to tell Alice and not me. I just wanted to be alone. "Thank you sir," I said quietly, turning towards the stairs.

"I'll send dinner up later," Mr. Gregory said to my back.

()

A/N: Second chapter will be up soon, me thinks.


End file.
